marvel_cosmic_adventures_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine
: “''So this is what it feels like.” : ―Logan's final words '''Wolverine' (born James "Jimmy" Howlett, usually referred to as Logan) was a mutant born with retractable bone claws, enhanced physical parameters, and a powerful healing factor. Living for nearly two centuries, Logan's life was filled with blood, hatred, war, suffering, and betrayal. He has done many adventures with super heroes, joining the X-Men and the Illuminati. Biography Early Life Logan grew up with his half-brother Victor in Canada. in 1845, he manifested his Mutation and had to run away from home with victor. World Wars He fought in World War I, World War II and the Vietnam War with Victor. Powers & Abilities * Retractable Claws - Wolverine possesses a pair of three, 12-inch retractable claws in each forearm that emerge between his finger's knuckles. While they were originally made of dense bone like the rest of his skeletal structure, able to tear through most matter unharmed, they were surgically bonded with a near-indestructible metal called adamantium, which also caused a noticeable side-effect of reshaping his rough claws into sleek blades. These metal claws allow him to cut through virtually any substance with little resistance. * Animal Empathy - Wolverine can sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can communicate with them to make them aware of his actions and/or his intent. This allows for dangerous animals to leave him alone rather than attacking him as would they normally would other people. * Enhanced Agility - Wolverine has remarkable equilibrium and coordination, greater than any human athlete. He capable of scaling vertical surfaces with remarkable efficiency. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. He shown noticeable acrobatics, lunging from trees to attack his target. * Enhanced Speed - Wolverine is able to run over 60 mph and move with reflexes unobtainable by normal human beings. When sensing Victor was near and going after Kayla, he was able to leave from his job site and reach her car in minutes. * Enhanced Strength - With his body naturally evolved and conditioned to the peak of human physical potential and continually adjusting to various forms of damage, becoming able to lift over 2 tons of weight. After his skeleton was laced with adamantium, he can still effortlessly carry himself. He can overpower full grown humans with his ease, able to hurl them with a single hand. His strength also extends to his legs, as he is able to jump several feet into the air. Relationships Family * Sabretooth - Half-Brother * Mariko Yashida - Former Lover * Daken † - Son * X-23 - Biological Daughter (created from his DNA samples) * X-24 † - Imperfect Clone (created from his DNA samples) Allies * X-Men - Teammates ** Professor X - Teammate ** Cyclops - Teammate ** Marvel Girl - Teammate ** Storm - Teammate ** Beast - Teammate ** Nightcrawler - Teammate ** Rogue - Teammate ** Jubilee - Teammate ** Colossus - Teammate ** Iceman - Teammate ** Archangel - Teammate ** Blink - Enemy Turned Teammate ** X-23 - Teammate * Illuminati - Teammates ** Iron Man ** Star Lord ** Doctor Strange ** Hank Pym ** Black Panther * Avengers - Allies ** Iron Man ** Captain America ** Thor ** Hulk ** Black Widow ** Hawkeye ** Captain Marvel ** Black Panther ** Ant Man ** Falcon ** Vision † ** Scarlet Witch ** Quicksilver * Guardians of the Galaxy - Allies ** Star Lord ** Gamora ** Drax the Destroyer ** Rocket Racoon ** Groot ** Mantis ** Yondu Udonta ** Nebula † - Enemy turned Ally * Masters of the Mystic Arts - Allies ** Doctor Strange ** Karl Mordo ** Wong * Hank Pym * Wasp * Spider-Man * Winter Solider Enemies * Abraham Cornelius † - Enemy and Victim * Sabretooth - Enemy * Magneto - Enemy * Mr Sinister * Loki - Temporary Ally * Ultron - Creation and Enemy * Thanos † - Enemy and Killer * Red Skull - Enemy * HYDRA ** Baron Von Strucker ** Crossbones - Enemy * Apocalypse † - Enemy ** Horsemen of Apocalypse *** Magneto *** Psylcoke * M.O.D.O.K * Yellow Jacket * Hyperion * Nightmare - Attempted Killer * Reavers ** Donald Pierce - Enemy ** Burned Face Reaver † ** Cyborg Head Reaver † * Daken † - Son, Enemy and Indirect Victim Category:X-Men Members Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mutants Category:Illuminati Members